


Lips of an Angel

by NicodiAngelo61



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiAngelo61/pseuds/NicodiAngelo61
Summary: Fanfic based on "Lips of an Angel" by HinderI did this first chapter in a one shot and someone wanted a full fic about it, so here you goI still don't know how this works so....Basically, Percy and Annabeth are married. Percy and Nico used to be together, but broke up. One night, Nico calls, saying he misses Percy. Does Percy miss him back? Yes. Will Percy go see him? No one knows.(This is a Mortal AU btw)





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desbriel_Winvak_913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbriel_Winvak_913/gifts).



"Lips Of An Angel" By Hinder

Percy's P.O.V  
(Mortal AU)

I woke up to my phone ringing and rolled over. I checked the contact and sighed.

Nico <3

I picked up my phone and looked over at my wife, Annabeth, making sure she was asleep. I got out of bed and left the bedroom as I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello? Why are you calling so late?" 

"H-hey, Percy.." His voice was shaky and quiet as if he'd been crying.

"Nico? Is everything okay?" I whispered, frowning worriedly. "I've gotta whisper 'cause Annabeth's sleeping... What is it?"

I heard Nico take a shaky breath. "I haven't moved on from you... I miss you, Percy.."

I sighed. I glanced back into my room. Annabeth was still sound asleep.

I sat in the chair in the livingroom and leaned forward. 

"Percy?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Say something..."

"It's really good to hear your voice.. Sometimes I wish she was you..."

His laugh was quiet and broken. "Of course.. Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled softly. "You sound so sweet... You're making it really hard to be faithful right now, Nico."

"I don't know if I should be glad about that or not.." 

I chuckled quietly. "Me neither."

"Does she know you still talk to me? Would it start a fight?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue."

"Okay.. Are you happy I called?" he asked.

"It's really good to hear your voice, Nico."

Nico scoffed. "Oh, it is?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Yeah. It is. It..." I sighed. "I guess I never really moved on..."

I thought about his black hair that always fell in front of his beautiful black eyes. The way his hips swayed when he walked. When his lips moved to a song... His lips.. His perfect, kissable lips... He had the lips of an angel.

I heard him sigh too and thought about his lips parting as he exhaled. 

"Percy.."

I bit my lip. "Damn..."

"What?"

"You make it really hard to be faithful... You've got the lips of an angel, you know?"


	2. Meeting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is boyxboy  
> If you don't like, don't read, don't hate

**_Nico's P.O.V_ **

 

I lied in bed in the cheap motel room, staring up at the stained ceiling.

Percy said he might meet me here, but I didn't believe him one bit. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:27 A.M. We ended the call at 1:30 A.M.

I sighed. "He's not coming... How could I be so stupid?"

Just as I was about to get under the covers, I heard a knock on the door. I frowned and walked over carefully, wondering who it was at this hour. I opened the door and saw none other than Percy Jackson with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. He looked at me and smiled half-heartedly.

I crossed my arms. "What took you so long?"

"Annabeth woke up. I tokd her I was going over to Jason's for a crisis."

"What if she asks him about it?"

Percy shook his head. "Don't worry, I called him and he said he'd cover for me."

"You wanna come in?" I asked after a moment.

He nodded. I stepped aside and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

He smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so perfect. His teeth were sparkling white, his sea-green eyes sparkled just like the ocean, his chest was chisled with perfect abs, his dick, oh my gods, his dick...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles.

Memories of the past flooded through my mind. He used to do this all the time when we were together.

"Nico..."

"Percy?"

Percy leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, then my jaw, then my neck. I tilted my head for him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He pushed me against the wall, his hands on my hips, and bit my neck softly.

I shuddered. "P-Percy..." I felt him smirk against my neck, biting me harder. I pushed him away, shaking my head.

He frowned. "What's wrong, Baby? I thought you liked when I did that."

"I do. But not when I'm just a quick fuck for you. I called you here because I miss you, and I wanna hang out.."

"I know, Baby. You're not just a quick fuck, I love you and-"

I cut him off. "Bullshit! If you loved me you wouldn't have left."

Percy sighed. "Angel, please don't do this. I don't wanna fight anymore. You know why I left."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, your father made you... I know."

Percy's father is a billionaire and owned a large company in the west. He threatened to make life hell for both of us if we stayed together, so Percy left.

Percy hugged me close. "I'm sorry, Nico.."

I leaned into his touch and pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I traced small circles on the small of his back distractedly, making him shiver. That was always a sensitive spot for him. I never knew why, it just was.

He pulled away slightly so he could look into my eyes and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed back, closing my eyes. He tasted like sea salt and blue cookies.

After a moment he broke the kiss with a whisper. "Do you still love me?"

I nodded. "I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Did you like it? Give me your thoughts in the comments \


End file.
